Por favor, no me dejes
by Alice Taisho Gremory
Summary: Es songfic, único capitulo :D /Re-editado/ Terminado/


**Por:** _AliceSesshTaisho-chan_

**Declaración de derechos de autor: **_Los personajes relacionados con la serie Inuyasha pertenecen__Naoko Takeuchi._

_ El songfic es escrito por diversión sin ninguna finalidad lucrativa. Espero que les guste._

**Temática:** _Situado antes de que los three lights supieran la identidad de las chicas, los sentimientos de mina y yaten…_

**.**

**.**

—"Debo encontrarlo, el balance de los universos depende de ella"— Pensamientos Yaten fuera del POV

—"_Debo encontrarlo, el balance de los universos depende de él_"— Pensamientos Mina fuera del POV

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_DA DA DA DA, DA DA DA DA_**_  
><em>**_DA DA DA DA-DA DA_**

_._

_._

_YATEN POV_

_._

Hoy de nuevo Mina siguiendo me a todas partes, Agggghhh ¡Es que no entiende que no la soporto!… le grité que se fuera, pero instantáneamente me arrepentí, pero no lo acepte, seguí mirándola fríamente.

.

Sus Herm… quiero decir sus ojos se aguaron ante mí y tuve la intención de secar sus lágrimas, no lo hice, por supuesto, ¿Por qué el gran Yaten Kou, se rebajaría a eso?, más por una estúpida humana, yo estaba aquí por una misión. Por absolutamente nada más.

.

Ella me miro, me miro con tanto dolor en ese pozo infinito azul, y dijo que me odiaba, y corrió… bueno lo sé, debería estar feliz, al fin se fue, pero ¿Por qué siento este vacío tan grande?, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo casi exige que la siga, que no la deje ir?, afortunadamente, _casi _es la palabra clave…

.

¡¿Qué es lo que me has Hecho Mina?...

.

_END YATEN POV_

**.**

**.**

**_I DONT KNOW IF I CAN YELL ANY LOUDER_**_  
><em>**_HOW MANY TIME IVE KICKED YOU OUTTA HERE?_**_  
><em>**_OR SAID SOMETHING INSULTING?_**_  
><em>**_DA DA DA DA-DA_**

_._

_._

_MINA POV_

_._

Me acerque a Yaten con la intención de recordarle nuestra cita mañana, ahh ¡Qué feliz me siento!, y luego tal vez podré hablar con él, o solo estar un rato a su lado, con tan solo eso me conformo, Ahhh Yaten mi amado Yaten, entré con voz cantarina a hablarle a mi amado.

.

No entiendo, se comportó tan groseramente, no como siempre, hoy fue distinto, me gritó de una manera que realmente me dolió, sentí, como si una afilada cuchilla se metiera en mi pecho, dolió… dolió demasiado, ni siquiera en las batallas como sailor scout sentí tanto dolor como ahora mismo.

.

Mis ojos se aguaron, pero yo no iba a permitir que el me humillara mas así que con el valor que me quedaba le dije que lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, y corrí, corrí lo que mis pies dieron, sintiendo que a cada paso que daba mi corazón cada vez se fragmentaba más….

.

Pensé, por solo un momento, tuve la esperanza que me siguiera y secara mis lágrimas, pero como se esperaba de él, no lo hizo, y en ese momento, como que me llamaba Mina Aino, la diosa del amor y la belleza, juré que no lloraría más por él, y lo haría arrepentirse…

_._

_END MINA POV_

_._

_._

**I CAN BE SO MEAN WHEN I WANNA BE****  
><strong>**I AM CAPABLE OF REALLY ANYTHING****  
><strong>**I CAN CUT YOU INTO PIECES****  
><strong>**BUT MY HEART IS...BROKEN**

**.**

**.**

_YATEN POV_

_._

Llegue a casa, con ese extraño vacío, ya me estoy volviendo como Seiya, ese idiota, enamorado de esa tonta de Tsukino, me da tanta risa, jmmm es como si yo me enamorara de la Fastidiosa de mina, que tontería….

.

Porque no estoy enamorado de ella, ¿cierto?...mejor me dejo de bobadas, solo vinimos a este planeta por _ella_, no hay tiempo de esto…. Pero esta incertidumbre ¿Por qué la siento?, debe ser por no haberla encontrado a _ella_, a mi princesa.

.

Al siguiente día en el escuela Juuban

.

Por qué no ha llegado, me persiguió toda la semana para que saliéramos hoy a comer helado, pero tuvo que ir preciso a hablar con el tal Sota ese… ahhh al fin viene esa cabeza hueca

.

—_L__o siento Yaten hoy no puedo, saldré con Sota a otra cosa, tal vez mañana, adiós._ — Dijo Mina con una sonrisa radiante.

.

¡¿Qué?! Me iba a plantar. A MI, por ÉL…

.

—_No__ te necesito_ _Mina, adiós-_ musité con arrogancia y me fui, con un malestar y una incertidumbre aún más grande.

.

—_ ¡¿Por qué eres tan odioso Yaten?!_ — Gritó Mina, y continuó—_ Ni creas que te he perdonado por lo de ayer, ¡AMARGADO!_ —

.

Y se fue… solo supe que la había lastimado, gire a ver si seguía ahí tal vez le pediría perdón o algo, pero la vi agarrada del brazo muy feliz y cómoda, del mequetrefe ese…¿Mequetrefe?, ¿Qué diablos es eso?.

.

Pero extrañamente quería decirle en ese momento que… _por favor no me dejara… __Una tontería es eso, ¡Por los dioses!, ¿Para qué quiero que esa se quede conmigo?_

_._

_END YATEN POV_

.

.

**DA DA DA-DA DA****  
><strong>**PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME****  
><strong>**DA DA DA-DA DA****  
><strong>**PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME****  
><strong>**DA DA DA-DA DA****  
><strong>**I ALWAYS SAY HOW I DONT NEED YOU****  
><strong>**BUT IT'S ALWAYS GONNA COME RIGHT BACK TO THIS****  
><strong>**PLEASE, DONT LEAVE ME**

_._

_._

_MINA POV_

_._

_Si quería que dejara de doler, sabía que debía dejar de amarlo…._

_._

Al siguiente día en el escuela Juuban –Ocurre al mismo tiempo que el anterior pov de Yaten–

.

_A_l fin llego el día de la tan ansiada cita, pero realmente me dolía demasiado, incluso pensar en él, dolía.

.

Estaba yendo hacia él, cuando el atractivo capitán de Soccer de la escuela, Sota Higurashi se dirija hacia mí.

.

— _Hola nena, soy Sota__._ — Dijo, quedé sorprendida, es más, anonadada. Según sabia, no le hablaba a cualquiera, quizás esta era la oportunidad de sacar a Yaten de mi vida, después de todo, un clavo saca un destornillador…. Era un martillo… No lo sé…

_._

Le di mi mejor sonrisa y le dije—_Mucho gusto, Aino Mina__._ — Él me sonrió, omaigá ¿Esos son unos hoyuelos?

_._

—_Lo sé hermosa, quisiera saber si hoy tienes algo que hacer_—_ D_ijo mirándome con sus apetecibles labios entreabiertos. No puede ser, ¿Acaso el increíble guapo y talentoso Sota Higurashi estaba coqueteando? Obvio no era tan guapo, ni hermoso como Yaten, pero no se le niega lo suyo jajaja, lo sabía Mina Aino es irresistible.

_._

¡Joder! Estaba en una encrucijada, por un lado estaba el sexi Sota, y por otro, el amor de mi vida, el idiota de Yaten. Bueno saldré con Sota, después de todo, la herida aún arde, y no le voy a poner sal saliendo con Yaten y dejando ir esta oportunidad.

_._

—_No tengo nada que hacer_—_ l_e contesté con una hermosa sonrisa, esas que había aprendido en mi escuela de teatro, no hay nadie más inteligente que Mina Aino, al menos en el amor.

_._

—_ ¿Quieres que salgamos a comer helado?_— Me dijo sonriendo, ¿Acaso su sonrisa era de depredador?, reí internamente, Mina ya estás delirando, claro que existían rumores, que Sota había cambiado desde que la sacerdotisa Kagome, su hermana, había muerto—

.

— _Por su puesto__, __espérame un momento_— corrí a decirle a Yaten que hoy no saldríamos, bueno así le alegraría la tarde, pensé tristemente, ya que ni para mí era un secreto que le fastidiaba.

_._

—_L__o siento Yaten hoy no puedo, saldré con Sota a otra cosa, tal vez mañana, adiós._ — Le dije con una sonrisa radiante, ¿Por qué no luce feliz? _Irónicamente deseaba que no me dejara ir._

.

— _No__ te necesito_ _Mina, adiós-_ musitó con tanta arrogancia que deseaba patearle el culo hasta que cruzara el planeta tierra completa, y se tragara su orgullo, sin poderlo evitar, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla para morir en mi boca, obviamente no lo notó.

.

—_ ¡¿Por qué eres tan odioso Yaten?!_ — Gritó Mina, y continuó—_ Ni creas que te he perdonado por lo de ayer, ¡AMARGADO!_ —

_._

Corrí hacia Sota y me agarre de su brazo… durante toda la cita, sin notarlo los comparaba, aún en el más mínimo detalle y noté que aun con todo el dolor que me causaba Yaten, a mí me parecía perfecto. Y que de verdad lo necesitaba.

_._

_END MINA POV_

_._

_._

**FORGOT TO SAY OUT LOUD HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU REALLY ARE TO ME****  
><strong>**I CANT BE WITHOUT, YOURE MY PERFECT LITTLE PUNCHING BAG****  
><strong>**AND I NEED YOU, IM SORRY.****  
><strong>**DA DA DA DA, DA DA DA DA****  
><strong>**DA DA DA DA-DA DA****  
><strong>**PLEASE, PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME**

**.**

**.**

_YATEN POV_

.

—_Ya Yaten es suficiente, deja de romper esas cartas_— Escuché lejanamente decir a Seiya, o a Taiki, realmente no me importa, solo quería sacarla de mi cabeza.

.

Esa tonta de Mina, en serio, ¿Qué es lo que me pasa con ella? ¿Por qué la trato tan mal? ¿Por qué me importa? ¿Por qué no puedo ser educado con ella? ¿Por qué me importa tanto? ¿Qué tiene ese que no tenga yo?

.

Estoy tan desesperado, quisiera tenerla a mi lado, abrazarla, No, un momento, ¿En qué estoy pensando? es Mina, la cabeza hueca de Mina.

.

La tonta de Mina, la desorientada de Mina, la preciosa Mina, la inocente Mina, la extrovertida Mina, la de ojos azules como el más puro y limpio cielo, la de cabello tan brillante como el sol, es ella, es simplemente, Mina… Nada especial. Pero que estoy pensando, parezco idiota.

.

—_Yaten que pasa, ¿Pensando en la belleza de la diosa del Amor… Aino Mina?_— Escucho una voz pedante y burlesca de mi líder, si no fuera por la misión ya le habría dado su merecido, que imprudente, estúpido Seiya.

.

—_C__állate imbécil, y ve a llorarle a la cabeza hueca de Tsukino que te dé una oportunidad_— Sabía que le dolía, pero él se lo buscó.

.

Entonces Seiya y Taiki empezaron a hablar algo que me dejo descolocado.

.

—_No podrá ser tan inteligente como Amy, o cocinar tan bien como Lita, pero ella es perfecta para mí, mi Bombon, es mi luna, tan hermosa, y pura, pero tan inalcanzable_— Dijo Seiya, tan tristemente que me sentí mal por él.

.

Taiki le dijo en son de broma mientras reía —_Wolverine_*— Seiya lo golpeó amistosamente y contra atacó con superioridad. —_Pues sí, al menos yo si acepto mis sentimientos, no como ustedes, par de perdedores_— ¿Es mi impresión, o el tono de voz de Seiya fue de burla y sorna?

.

Momentáneamente, sentí que todo tenía sentido alrededor de esa frase, esa era la respuesta a mis preguntas, realmente yo la amaba, me había conquistado y ni siquiera lo había notado. Estúpida Mina.

.

No pude soportar la presión —_Tengo que irme_. – Musité y el portazo retumbó en todo el departamento.

.

Fui a la casa de mina, pero cuando llegue vi algo que jamás, desearía haber visto, que me dolió, como nunca, y que rompió mi corazón.

.

Mina era besada por el mequetrefe ese, ella no me amaba… Así que sin pensar me acerque a ellos, y derribe al tal Sota con un puñetazo, y en mi mente solo se repetía a escena de ellos besándose, y la frase —_hazla sufrir, hazla sufrir_— Así que simplemente lo hice.

.

—_Así que por esto, era que no podías salir conmigo, claro, el plan del día, besuquearte con ese. Dime, ¿es mejor que yo?, pensaba mejor de ti_— Le dije y me acerque como fuera de mí, y al fin probé esos deliciosos labios, La bese, pero me separe abruptamente de ella, recordando lo que hacia ella antes, y le dije.

.

—_Me lo pudiste pedir a mí, ¿no Mina?, me das asco, esto no se volverá a repetir. Adiós_— Vi como había empezado a llorar, vi su sufrimiento, casi igual al que me consumía a mí, por dentro…

.

Me fui, incapaz de mirarle la cara, Hui, como vil cobarde hui, y la dejé llorando… Pero quería que ella regresara, regresara a intentar hablar conmigo, como antes, ser amigos, que todo regresara… pero no se lo dije, solo la deje llorando, a ella, y al tiempo, a mi corazón…

.

_END YATEN POV_

.

.

**BABY PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME****  
><strong>**NO, DONT LEAVE ME****  
><strong>**PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME NO NO NO****  
><strong>**YOU SAY I DONT NEED YOU BUT ITS ALWAYS GONNA COME RIGHT BACK,****  
><strong>**ITS GONNA COME RIGHT BACK TO THIS.****  
><strong>**PLEASE, DONT LEAVE ME.****  
><strong>**NO.****  
><strong>**NO, DONT LEAVE ME****  
><strong>**PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME, OH NO NO NO.****  
><strong>**I ALWAYS SAY HOW I DONT NEED YOU****  
><strong>**BUT IT'S ALWAYS GONNA COME RIGHT**

**.**

**.**

_MINA POV_

**.**

Salimos de la heladería, Sota me acompaño a mi casa, cuando estábamos frente a la puerta se acercó, y luego me beso, no fue malo, en realidad besaba como los dioses, pero primero, no lo amaba, ni siquiera me gustaba, segundo, hasta ahora lo conocía, y tercero me estaba obligando, además en mi mente, solo figuraba un rostro, ese que quería borrar de mi mente. Empecé a empujarlo, para separarlo de mí pero era demasiado fuerte, supuse que debía dejar que me besara.

_._

Abruptamente se separó de mí, abrí los ojos para ver por qué lo había hecho, y me encontré viendo a Sota tirado en el piso sangrando, me giré para ver al responsable, me asombre demasiado al ver a Yaten, no parecía el, se veía desesperado, me miró con tanto desprecio para terminar de matarme diciendo.

_._

—_Así que por esto, era que no podías salir conmigo, claro, el plan del día, besuquearte con ese. Dime, ¿es mejor que yo?, pensaba mejor de ti_— me dijo con desprecio y se acercó a mí, como un león acercándose a una indefensa gacela, y me empezó a besar, definitivamente, el beso de Yaten era incomparable, me transporte totalmente, aunque me quise resistir, fue inútil, me traiciono mi propio cuerpo al desear más de sus labios.

.

—_Me lo pudiste pedir a mí, ¿no Mina?, me das asco, esto no se volverá a repetir. Adiós_— Me lastimo totalmente, me sentí usada, sucia, tan desagradable, tan poca cosa. Lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, y sin poder soportar el dolor caí sobre mis rodillas, y seguí llorando, al ver como se alejaba, y solo empecé a rogar en mi mente — "_por favor no me dejes_"— Pero el solo se fue.

.

_END MINA POV_

.

.

**PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME****  
><strong>**PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME**

**.**

**..**

Al siguiente dia en la escuela Juuban

.

.

.

—"Hoy un dia mas, como la veré a la cara, después de lo que hice"—

.

—"_Otro dia empieza, como actuare frente a él después de lo que paso"_—

.

—"Pero debo enfrentarla"—

.

—"_Pero debo enfrentarlo"_—

.

.

.

—_Mina podemos hablar_- Le dije apenas entro al salón, extrañamente había llegado temprano…

_"Decidí que llegaría temprano, para hablar con él, cuando llegue me estaba esperando y me dijo que habláramos a lo que conteste" _—_Esta bien vamos_—

—_Perdón por lo de ayer, eso no debió pasar_. — le dije tragándome entero, mi orgullo, y también mis sentimientos, si ella quería ir con el jugador ese, que se fuera, con tal que fuera feliz… además no vine a este lugar para casarme, si no para encontrar a mi Princesa…

.

_Me entristecí, cuando me dijo que el beso de ayer, no debía pasar, pero estaba en lo cierto, después de todo él no me quería,_ —N_o te preocupes, ni anteayer, ni ayer, éramos nosotros mismos, ahora todo está bien_—_… Le dije a Yaten._

_._

Después de un largo silencio incómodo.

.

.

—_Amigos_— dijimos al tiempo, Mina se sonrojó furiosamente, lo cual me hizo sonreír, es más solté una carcajada, después de todo no siempre se ve un tomate del tamaño de una cabeza, con dos ojos azules y cabello rubio, un hermoso tomate.

.

.

—"_Se carcajeó, abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, desde que lo conocí, jamás, nunca lo había visto reír de esa manera, y mucho menos YO Mina Aino lo había hecho ni siquiera sonreír, me uní a su risa, la melodía más hermosa del universo, en ese momento supe que lo amaba como a nadie, pero él a mí no…"_—

.

.

.

.

.

Al rato, se vieron conversando animadamente en sus puestos, burlándose de Seiya y Serena, ya que era obvio que a esta última le gustaba su hermano, sin embargo, en algún momento de su conversación los dos desearon besarse como nunca antes, y cuando estaban a punto de conseguirlos, sus comunicadores empezaron a sonar, un nuevo ataque en el parque número 10. Galaxia estaba atacando y ellos no podían permitir que el objeto de su amor, fuera lastimado, ninguno era consciente del secreto que los uniría más que nunca, ambos eran sailors. En ese momento sin saberlo, ambos recordaron que su amor, era imposible, al menos por ahora…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Re-editado, espero les guste._

_Se despide_

_Alice Taisho._


End file.
